That Day at Catalina Island
by El-Cid-The-Champion
Summary: What happened between the two Valiant brothers and Dolores on that day at Catalina Island? First Fan-fic in this category. The story is an attempt to explain some of the pictures you see in the movie.


**That Day at Catalina Island**

**By: elcid009**

Imagine my surprise when I'm browsing through movies and one of my favorite movies doesn't have a single fan-fic written about it. So I hope this inspires other fans of the movie to write any fan-fics they've been thinking about

Here's what I think happened on that day in Catalina between the Valiant brothers and Dolores

I've also tried to elaborate on some of the pictures

Please read and review and check out my profile

Detective Eddie Valiant was doing his best to enjoy this day. It was the Friday of Labor day weekend and here he was with the two people he most wanted to spend it with, his brother and his friend. They had all gone out to Catalina Island to enjoy the unofficial last weekend of summer. Eddie and his brother were wearing Tropical Shirts and large hats; both of them loved to dress colorfully whenever they could as their usual job required them to wear boring colors. Eddie could still remember how his father would dress in his loud bright clown costume even when he wasn't performing. He used to always tell his sons "if you're not laughing you're not living," it was that sort of philosophy that Eddie had grown up with. It was also why when Ted had first recommended that they open a private detective firm catering specifically to toons that Ed had agreed to it.

"Hey Ed," called Dolores, "stop starring at the sun and get over here, you'll burn your eyes out."

"Yes mother," came the sarcastic reply from Valiant

"Hey bro come here," called Teddy, "look what Dolores brought,"

Dolores pulled out her new model camera. It was one of the best in fact Eddie new that model exactly.

"Hey that looks like my camera," said Eddie

"It's the same model," replied Dolores, "Ted told me how you always take your camera with you whenever you're on a case."

"Hey, you never know when the right picture opportunity will present itself," said Eddie, "I was lucky I had that camera with me or else I never would have been able to prove Goofy was innocent."

"Poor Horace Horsecollar," said Teddy, "who would have guessed that he was a communist, he'll have trouble finding work from now on."

"Dad bought me that camera for my 18th birthday," said Eddie, "I'll never lose it or give it away, it reminds of him."

"How are you two holding up since your dad died?" asked Dolores, "I know that you were all really close."

"Eddie here took it kind of hard at first," said Ted, "but dad always to us to never get upset about his death. He was old and he told us death was a natural part of life his time was over and our time was now."

"Hey," said Eddie, "As long as Ted and I have each other there's nothing that can stop us."

"Well I tell you what boys," said Dolores, "I'm going to try and catch some sun rays over there. Oh and don't get too jealous if other guys start starring my way."

Eddie and Teddy watched as Dolores walked away giving her hips a slight sway. But Eddie was the one who was clearly looking.

"A girl that nice ain't gonna wait forever Eddie," said Ted, "why haven't you took her someplace nice?"

"I brought her here you know," replied Eddie, "besides I did ask her to come here,"

"So why'd you ask me to come too?" questioned Ted

"Well, with you here it's more neutral," explained the younger Valiant, "If I said it was just gonna be me and her she's know something was up,"

"And what if she wants something to be up?" asked the elder Valiant, "I'm telling you she's the right girl for you."

With that the elder Valiant got up and went towards Dolores who was lying on a towel applying sunscreen to herself.

"Excuse me miss," he said in his most convincing voice, "my friend over there says he wants to tell people he met this hot babe at the beach so would you mind if he takes a picture with you."

Eddie was speechless and tried to pretend that it was all Ted's idea but Dolores smiled and said, "Come here you flatfoot, we may as well try this camera out,"

Dolores curled back on her knees and Eddie sat right on the blanket, she was facing him from the side as Ted held the camera.

"Alright," he said, "one. Two, three…..

* * *

Later that day Eddie was relaxing in the water enjoying himself before he was interrupted again by his brother.

"Hey look what I found," he said and brandished a large straw sombrero and two ukuleles.

"Where'd you get those?" asked Eddie

"I bought um at the gift shop," said his brother, "Now I look like I'm in a tropical paradise."

"Hey we live in Los Angeles," replied Eddie, "that's the next best thing,"

"Hey when we solve our next big case we can take a trip to Cocomo," said Teddy

"Yeah, well until then what are you gonna do with those," asked Eddie indicating the hat and instruments.

"I have an idea," said the elder Valiant. He put on the hat and handed one of the ukuleles to his brother. Then he walked over to where Dolores was sunbathing"

"Hey doll wake up," he said, "Eddie and I are gonna serenade you."

Ted returned to Eddie's side and began strumming the ukeliey. Eddie was reluctant at first but then began playing along making up a song on the spot and just letting go and having fun. This was turning out to be a great and fun day after all.

"Hey you mugs," called Dolores, "hold it while I take a picture of this moment."

Dolores held up her camera and focused it on the two Valiant brothers. Both of them were still playing and carrying on and she lines them up

"Okay, hold it there, three, two, one smile….."

* * *

The day was ending and the three friends had decided to take a boat tour around Catalina. They would head back to the mainland tomorrow; spirits were still high as they boarded the ship.

"Now don't forget," said Ted, "we've got to get that film developed as soon as we can!"

"We could save some money and try developing it ourselves," suggested Eddie

"I don't want to develop it just yet," said Dolores, "I still got quite a few pictures left as soon as I use them up I'll get it developed."

"Hey were in no hurry," said Ted, "besides Eddie here won't have to be worrying about money for awhile after we solve this next case."

"What case would that be?" asked Valiant

"Scrooge Mc Duck called us in to investigate some bank robberies that have been occurring around Toon Town," supplied Teddy, "I heard we can make a lot of somlians if we crack this case."'

"Doesn't sound too hard," said Eddie, "we should take a nice long break after that,"

"Well I'm gonna take a nice long walk around the deck," said Ted, "I'll get out of your way." With that the elder Valiant dismissed himself. Eddie tried to make a move to leave too but was stopped

"Where do you think your going?" asked Dolores

"I felt like going for a walk too," said Eddie

"Why don't you stay here with me? It so beautiful out here tonight" asked Dolores

"Dolores," said Eddie in a serious voice, "you know I'm no good why do you want to be around me?"

"Have you considered the possibility that I like you?" she asked

"No," he responded, "because I kinds like you too but we shouldn't mix work and pleasure,"

"When you first hired me as a secretary I honestly thought your business venture was doomed to fail," said Dolores, "but you've been in business for over three years now and I've gotten to know you real well in that time. Eddie you don't know it but you're a nice guy and why should we deny ourselves happiness just because it's not what should be done."

Eddie honestly had no answer for that instead he placed his hand on Dolores's and just tried to relax for a second. He looked into her eyes and she was staring right back at him. Then their heads moved together until their lips were only a few inches apart.

"Hey, I'm back," called Teddy, "Oh was I interrupting something?"


End file.
